Game Plan
by digiblue00
Summary: Sick and tired of being rejected for the third time in her otherwise dismal and non-existent love life, 16 year old Misao vows to become the femme fatale of the school as she sets her sights on her first victim... What will the game plan be...
1. Prologue: A Femme Fatale is Born

**(A/N: Hey peeps! Long time no see! How have you been? Well, seeing as how now everybody is so busy and I apparently have so much spare time on my hands, have decided to start this new fic, hope that you all will support & most importantly enjoy the fic!)**

**Game Plan  
**Prologue: A Femme Fatale is born

Kaoru could only watch the scene her cousin was making- yet again for the month- as said cousin was weeping, no cancel that, bawling her head off.

"Why, why me?" Were the only words Kaoru could make out from her cousin's extremely high-pitched wails which might she felt would make anything banshee proud. "Kaoru… tell me something, am I that ugly?"

Kaoru inwardly swallowed a 'yes' at the sight of her cousin's tear-stained face complete with puffy red eyes as her cousin finally pulled herself away from her table top to face her. "No, of course not Misao-chan! Why ever would you think that? You're cute, pretty, err…healthy and clean and... and…"

Misao just watched as her cousin rambled on and on in front of her, but she hardly paid any attention. In her mind, all she could see was that particular scene being played out in front of her again and again just like a tape gone bad.

"Sorry, Misao but I really do not think of you as anything more than a friend." That particular sentence had struck hard and it left an extremely unpleasant ringing in her ears. She could only remember staring at him, too shocked to say anything and at the same time feeling like she was unable to say anything anymore.

"Misao-chan, you ok?"

Misao blinked once, twice, and a third time as she finally recognised the hand of Kaoru being waved in front of her face. Her eyes met with the sight of a worried Kaoru. "I'm fine," she sniffed delicately as she brushed her tears with the back of her hand. "Just a little bit disappointed, again."

Kaoru watched her cousin, she was at a loss of what to do. She didn't know her cousin would have been in such shock after the recent rejection from her latest crush, Shinomori Aoshi. She was a little worried when she suddenly found Misao no longer sniffing, but staring into space as the tears just continuously rolled down her cheeks. "Misao-chan," Kaoru said, as she placed a soothing hand on Misao's shoulders, rubbing them gently. "daijoubu, you know I'll always be here for you. Cheer up, you can always find another guy."

Misao sniffled a little. At Kaoru's words, she found herself almost giving her a snort which she knew would have been extremely rude especially when Kaoru was trying to cheer her up. She knew that she shouldn't be so pessimistic, but how could she ever possibly understand? She was the lucky one, she had Kenshin, her knight in shining armour, her Prince Charming ever since who-knows-when and luckily for her Kenshin had reciprocated her feelings and the two had been together since. A good long four years in fact.

"Ne, Kaoru am I really fated to be so unlucky in love?"

Kaoru felt herself visibly stiffen at Misao's question. "Obviously not, don't be ridiculous!" Kaoru gave a small, shaky laugh hoping that her answer sounded a lot more solid then her laugh. "There's still plenty of opportunities left, so don't despair!"

Misao just gave Kaoru a weak grin. Truth be told, she was getting a little tired. Tired of always falling in love with the next cute guy she saw, tired of spending her next few days, weeks or even months thinking about the guy, wearing her heart on her sleeve then tossing aside her dignity and pride to confess to him her feelings finally to have him toss them aside like a worthless pile of junk. She hated it, why did this always happen to her? Feeling even more sorry for herself, she felt ready to call school a day and to ask the teacher for permission to go home. Kaoru, seeing as how her cousin was no longer responding to her anymore respectfully kept quiet and just hoped that somehow her cousin would crawl out of her hole like she usually did.

Misao ignored the uncomfortable silence that hung between them like the acrid stench of cigarettes. She was too busy contemplating on things. For once, she would like things to be opposite, to be different. Instead of she being the one who had to sacrifice everything, why not let the guys be the ones to suffer and let them understand the pain she had to go through, not once, not twice but three times! Three damned times!

No, she could not let things go on the way they were, she had to teach the male species a lesson, let them know the agony of casting away your pride and dignity to have them thrown back in your face with nothing more than a 'sorry' and the feeling of shame weighing heavily on you as you see the look of pity in their eyes. It was pay-back time!

Kaoru watched wordlessly as Misao finally looked up from the table top again and hastily brushed away her tears. She knew Misao would pull through, she always did. It took her a little longer this time though, but seeing the look of determination on her cousin's face, she allowed herself a smile as relief coursed throughout her body. Misao would bounce back.

"Kaoru," Kaoru was visibly surprised when Misao turned to face her and took her hands in hers. "You're right, this is not a time to be moping around. I should pull myself together." Kaoru gave an even bigger grin at Misao's words. She was proud of her cousin.

"… Especially now that I know what I have to do." Kaoru, still smiling just allowed her cousin to carry on, feeling that she should allow Misao to talk as much as she wanted before she went back to being her cheerful and bubbly self again.

Misao taking Kaoru's silence as a hint to carry on, she happily announced her plan to Kaoru, explaining everything to her cousin. Kaoru stared in shock at her cousin, disbelief and shock written all over her face. Did her cousin just meant what she had said? Was she really going to do that? She felt herself starting to feel dizzy and she was glad she was sitting down because she felt her legs would have not been able to support her weight. She nervously licked her lips, feeling as though she had been drained of all fluids, then opening her mouth she tried to say something that would change Misao's mind. But before anything could be spoken, she felt her hand being pumped up and down by Misao and said person grinning insanely at her. She could barely register anything and was quite sure that she was unable to hear anything when she heard the dreaded words...

"I knew you would see things my way!"

Misao happily shook Kaoru's hands. She was glad that her cousin approved of her plans, it wascomforting to know that someone was supporting her. After all, silence did mean consent right?

**(A/N: Ok, that was the prologue. Hoped you guys enjoyed it and please be so kind as to leave a review if you read this fic yeah? See ya in the next chappie!)**


	2. Chapter 1: Target Sighted

**(A/N: A great big thank you to all those who had read and reviewed my story. I'm very glad you liked it. Hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as the prologue. On with the chappie!)**

**Game Plan  
**Chapter One: Target Sighted

Kaoru stared wide-eyed at Misao. Surely she had not heard wrong, surely this was one big joke and Misao would start laughing any minute teasing her about how gullible she was. Kaoru took a good look at Misao's smiling face, okay so she wasn't laughing yet, but any minute now. Misao would start laughing any second.

However, before anything could be said or done, Kaoru found herself staring even more wide-eyed than before at the once empty space that Misao had occupied a few seconds ago.

Misao seeing as how Kaoru had yet to say a thing had quickly muttered a hurried 'bye' and a remainder to Kaoru telling her that if their math teacher, Iwamura- sensei was heard asking for her, she was in the sick bay period.

Kaoru closed her mouth. No, this had gone on far enough, she had to stop Misao before things got out of hand. Who knows what she was concocting and scheming in that brain of hers. Kaoru made to stand up and had dashed half the distance of the hallway outside the class. She thought she had vaguely seen Misao's back and was about to scream at her when she bumped against something soft. She looked up and the words "Misao-chan I don't think this is such a good idea" died at her lips.

"Kamiya-san please kindly inform me as to why you are running in the hallway when class is about to start?" Iwamura Tateishi asked, smiling at his gaping student.

Misao rushed up the stairway thankful for her luck. No one had spotted her yet. She was now at the top of the stairway, all she had to do was sprint straight ahead and she would be in the library. She looked cautiously to her left and then to her right. Ignoring the feeling that she was acting like a fearful pedestrian about to cross a busy street, she took in a deep breath and made a mad dash for the library doors just as the bell for the start of lessons was rung.

Misao leaned against one of the wooden bookshelves for support as she caught her breath. Tiptoeing towards the counter, she was glad to find that the library was nowhere to be found. Quickly snatching a red marker from the blue penholder on the desk, she made her way past the numerous bookshelves until she finally found what she had wanted. Smiling to herself in triumph, she grabbed all the books with the relevant information and piled them up on a nearby table, ignoring as the table legs groaned from under the weight of the books. Sitting herself down, she uncapped the marker as she turned the first page. Elimination time…

Kaoru sat back down on her seat, embarrassed about the earlier incident. Who knew she would have run into her teacher like that? Kaoru glad that she was seated near the window; she happily gave in to the thought of ignoring the teacher and concentrated on the beautiful view outside the classroom. She was so busy admiring the view outside that had she not suddenly looked up, she would have missed the arrival of the new student as Iwamura-sensei finished his introduction of the new student and assigned the student a seat in the center of the classroom, two seats away from Kaoru's.

Misao sighed as she crossed out the last boy from Class 1-E. She looked at the page before her. Red crosses covered almost every square inch of the page. She gave another sigh as she closed the book, ready to give in when suddenly something hit her. Why was she looking in the first years' yearbook? She was not going to hit on some guy younger than her! She gave a groan and closed her eyes as she realised that she had spent- at this she gave a quick glance towards the clock that stood on the wall- a good hour staring at the first years which she had no intention of doing so at all.

She gently massaged her forehead as she put aside the year book and pulled out the one nearest to her. She randomly flipped it open and her gaze fell onto the picture of the person she least wanted to see, Shinomori Aoshi. As she silently read his name, she could feel her resolve crumbling and her eyes watering, the tears threatening to spill at any moment. She was about to burst into tears when the image of what had happened earlier came to mind. Immediately, the tears disappeared and she was more determined then ever to see her plan through. Whipping out her red marker, she drew a large red cross on the face of Shinomori Aoshi and then smiling a satisfied smile she turned to the next page.

Misao looked at the book in front of her now, she had finished looking at the third years' yearbook and was now about to open the book that laid in front of her when she looked up at the clock to check the time again. Ten o'clock. She had been working for about two hours already. Tiredly flipping the book open, she tried her best to focus on the sea of faces in the book, but she couldn't make out anything. Maybe she should take a short break and Misao happily gave in to the joys of slumber as she laid her head down to rest…

When Misao next looked up, the first thing she realised was that it was already 11.15 she then later realised with much embarrassment that her arm was also more than a little wet. Cringing, she quickly put back the books and rushed to the toilet in fear that someone might have seen her, especially one of her potential targets. Splashing her face with the cold water, she hurriedly rushed back to find Kaoru, she couldn't wait to tell her cousin her list of potential targets and from there they could work out who was the best out of the three she had chosen. After all, the person she picked must be someone of standard and look good right?

While she was thinking about this, she failed to see another making his way up the stairs just as she was walking down. Unable to say if it was luck or misfortune, the person had managed to avoid her by moving to the right by a small fraction, unfortunately it wasn't enough to avoid knocking her somewhat and poor Misao who up till this point of time was still in the midst of her thinking when she was bumped and because of the impact from the hit, she lost her balance and fell down the stairs, rump first.

Rubbing the tender area, Misao looked up from her position- the bottom of the stairs- and screamed at the offending person who was now making his or her way up the stairs without so much as a care for her safety or her bruised rear end for that matter.

"YOU IDIOT, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM RESPONSIBILITY LIKE THAT! WHAT IF I HAD BROKEN ONE OF MY BEAUTIFUL LEGS? COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

Everyone stared at the petite girl who was now waving her right hand angrily in the air while the other hand was still rubbing the bruised area. Misao stared angrily at the person. The person seemed to slow and jogged back down a bit to look at Misao. Misao looked at the boy, he had not said much and had not even offered to help her up but had only mumbled a quick 'sorry' and then was on his way again. Grumbling, she slowly limped back to the classroom which luckily for her was right in front of the stairs. She had almost made it halfway when she heard what sounded like the roar of elephant footsteps from behind her. Instinctively, she used what was left of her remaining strength and with what could only be counted as sheer luck, made her way back safely to class, missing by an inch before she was caught in the stampede of girls.

She dismissed it to the back of her mind and painfully walked to Kaoru's desk, but couldn't sit down even though her legs longed for a break. Misao could only stare at her cousin as Kaoru continued to eat her bento without so much of a glance at her! She opened her mouth to say something, but at the growling of her stomach she gave in and gingerly sat down to eat. She was about to tuck into the bento that Kaoru had taken from her school bag when she heard the unmistakable roar of footsteps again. This time along the corridor outside the classroom.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow when she saw that her cousin had taken to hiding underneath her table. "Misao, please come out from under the table."

Misao stood up to brush her skirt, ignoring the sharp pain in her rump when she had bent down and stood up again so quickly. Ignoring her Kaoru's skeptical gaze, she slowly sat back down. "Anyways, what's going on? What's with the elephant stampede?"

Kaoru gave a small sigh. She was hoping that she could have a word with Misao about her plans when the crazy horde of girls had thundered down the corridor and Misao had taken to diving under her table. "Just some girls chasing this guy," she said dismissively, hoping to get back to what was important and was about to bring up the issue when Misao interrupted her and had asked excitedly who was the guy. Kaoru knew from the moment the words had escaped her, that she was going to regret them.

"The new kid from England. Seta Soujirou."

Misao smiled to herself in glee. He was absolutely perfect, a foreign student with the sexual appeal to attract the whole female student population- with the exception of her and Kaoru- he was the one she looking for. She had found her man.

**(A/N: Yupps, yet another chapter done. Hope that you guys will continue to read this fic and I promise to try my very best to put up a chapter everyday. Also, I would like to take the opportunity to reply to some of the reviews for my other story as I'm too lazy and tired (it's 1 in the morning) to answer the reviews.**

Hopeless Lady & Chikky Fangirl: Since the story is from Misao's POV and at that time she was still thinking of Aoshi it's only natural to write that she thought Aoshi was better looking. Personally, I think Soujirou is a lot cuter than Aoshi. Always.

Sexy Gurl: How am I supposed to make them sexier? Care to reiterate that?

**Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed for my other story Cinderella- The Untold Story. Now to those who are reading this fic, review!)**


	3. Chapter 2: Know thyself, know thy enemy

**(A/N: Hey minna! Thanks for all those people who have been reading this fic and reviewing. Special thanks to Cheetara who reviewed twice hands out large sack of cookies Anyways, I said that I would do my best to put up a chapter a day so here it is, Chapter 2!)**

**Game Plan  
**Chapter Two: Know thyself, know thy enemy

Misao felt giddy with excitement and delight. She never thought she would be able to find her prey so easily. Now the challenge lay in finding the person and breaking the ice. Just as Misao was about to inquire further about the new student from Kaoru, an ear-splitting bang was heard from the front of the class.

Misao looked up to see a boy panting heavily, his hands on his knees as he stood to catch his breath. She tried to make out the identity of the boy, but all she could see was his ebony hair. She gave him a critical once-over and from his physique, he appeared rather slender and did not look very tall unlike Sanosuke who at last count was 190cm and counting. The boy did not look very appealing and she dismissed him to be some first-year she couldn't recognise that was running away from bullies.

Misao turned her attention away from the boy and was about to ask Kaoru again for more information on the boy when she noticed that all the guys in her class were clapping. What was going on? Was everybody losing their minds? Biting the inside of her cheek to refrain herself from screaming she turned her head just at the same time the boy- who was still standing in front of the door – looked up. Misao felt her breath catch. She stared harder at him and felt that there was something very familiar about him, especially his eyes, sapphire blue. She was about to pursue the matter further when she felt the nagging pain from her rump. As she tenderly rubbed it, she suddenly saw the incident playing in her head again and… she recognised the guy who bumped her to be the exact same guy in front of the class.

She stood up, ready to give him a piece of her mind when she realised that not only were the rest of the guys in class clapping but also cheering and shouting and with a lot of glee she noted. "Kaoru, kindly inform me as to WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Kaoru sent her cousin another skeptical look, "Chill Misao, the guys are just cheering for Soujirou because he managed to get so much attention from the girls after being in this school for an hour and a half."

At the word 'Soujirou', Misao felt her eyes start to bulge. That scrawny blue-eyed guy who not to mention had inflicted such terrible damage on her rear end was also the very same guy whom she thought had ooze such great sex appeal? Misao gulped. Surely this was not the same guy whom Kaoru had just told her about? The enigmatic transfer student from England? Misao was ready to throw in the towel, ready to throw herself out the window for thinking up such a terrible idea in the first place when she also realised that almost everyone's attention was on the guy named Soujirou.

Immediately, horns could be seen sticking out of Misao's head as the gears in her head starting working. This could be to her advantage after all what better way to advertise about Soujirou's confession of love- which she knew would come soon- than to the whole class? Misao quickly patted down her hair making sure she didn't look like she had just been electrocuted and walked down to the seat where Soujirou had sat down. However before she could say a word, the bell went off signaling the end of lunch. Seeing that there was no one sitting beside Soujirou, she made to sit down when she saw a girl suddenly appear in front of her at record speed. Misao tried to sit down again, but the look on the girl's face was enough to smelt iron and fearful of the girl's wrath, Misao tried to seat behind Soujirou only to be met with the exact same thing.

Gulping hard, Misao looked in Kaoru's direction hoping for some sort of help from her cousin but Kaoru was talking to another and so she was left all alone. Seeing as she was getting nowhere, she looked around the class for an empty seat only to find it – at the back of the classroom. Misao cursed silently under her breath, constantly muttering about her good karma and why bad things still kept happening to her. She sat down reluctantly and pulled out her history physics textbook just as the teacher entered. Misao smiled, at least the teacher could not see what she was up to and luckily no one was seated in front of her, so she had a good view of Soujirou's back.

Too bad her luck didn't last because suddenly in came the student in front of her and when he sat down, Misao realised with a lot of irritation that due to her petite size that the guy's back blocked everything from view course that included her view of Soujirou. She made to exchange seats with the guy, but suddenly realising who the teacher in front was, gave a small yelp and dashed back to her seat before she was caught. Hajime Saitou. Her most hated teacher and also the most formidable teacher in school. It wouldn't do to cross paths with him. Seeing as how fate was going against her in every possible way, she gave up trying to spy on Soujirou, standing on tiptoes and coping notes from the board and decided to give in to the lure of sleep again.

Closing her eyes, she could swear that she heard people cheering for her as all the males in their school got on their knees to ask her to take them back. To that there was only one answer which she was going to say soon if it weren't for the constant and irritating taps on her left shoulder. She rubbed her eye to snap at the classmate pulling the prank when she realised that all of them were staring at her. She looked up into the amber eyes of Hajime Saitou.

"Makimachi-san please tell the class how interesting your desk seemed to be." Shaking her head violently, she said nothing and hoped that Saitou might forget her.

"No? Then please tell us why is it that you can fall asleep in my class when you are already lagging behind in class as it is and while you're at it please explain to me the fundamentals of Snell's Law." Misao bit her lip, trying her hardest to recall whatever she could about the law but knowingly couldn't. She looked around the class hoping for a friendly face only to find that everyone was staring intensely at her waiting for her answer. Kaoru was already burying her head into her textbook trying to help Misao find an answer. Misao's gaze fell upon Soujirou who was the only person who wasn't looking in her direction- with the exception of Kaoru- but was staring disinterestedly at his textbook. How could he ignore her! She was about to apologise to Saito, World's Friendliest Teacher and he'd go back to teaching the class when she saw that Soujirou was now holding up a piece of foolscap paper in her direction. Squinting because of the distance, she realised that he had written a concise answer to Saito's question and squinting harder than ever, she read out the answer.

Saito gave her a sharp glare. The answer she gave was right. She got lucky this time. "You better pay more attention in class, weasel otherwise I'm going to call your grandfather again."

Misao secretly stuck her tongue out at him when he turned back to face the blackboard. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that everyone had now focused their attention back on Saito. Tired from all that excitement and yet too afraid that he would pick on her again, she kept herself awake by doodling on her writing pad.

At last, the bell rang and Misao turned her gaze heavenward as she thanked the gods for the beautiful gift that was the end of day bell. She looked around and spotted Soujirou who was now picking up his school bag and ready to head out the classroom. Sprinting to his side in record speed, she gave him the biggest smile ever even though her butt said otherwise.

"Hey, thanks for the help just now. You really saved my life back there. My name's Makimachi Misao. What's yours?" Misao knew that she shouldn't be wasting her time asking for his name when she already knew it, but there was no other way to break the ice. Thank the gods for the wonderful opportunity given to her.

Soujirou looked at Misao's outstretched hand with slight apprehension before taking her hand in his and shaking it. "I'm Seta Soujirou. Nice to meet you."

Misao gave an even wider grin. She had got him where she wanted him. "Soujirou, I'm sure this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

**(A/N: Ok, sorry if this chapter was badly written 'cause I'm rather sleepy now seeing as how it is 2 plus in the morning from where I am. So hope that you guys will forgive me if I made any careless spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Yes, I know that there is no much action yet but I promise that it would be coming soon. I just had to establish how the two characters meet. Yupps so see ya all in the next chapter and remember to review! Ja ne!) **


	4. Chapter 3: Operation Alpha

**(A/N: I'm really glad that my late nights have been paying off, don't ask why I always choose to type my fics this late. Special thanks to M.S Arashi Sumeragi who has reviewed twice hands out gigantic bag of chocolates Anyways, I promised you all that there will be some action in this chapter and so here it is, chapter three!)**

**Game Plan**

Chapter Three: Operation Alpha

Kaoru placed her school bag on the floor beside her desk as she recalled Misao's actions from the day before. The crazy girl had been grinning so insanely when Soujirou had shook her hand. You could also see the maniacal gleam in her eyes that could easily outshine the sun. Kaoru sighed dejectedly. Things were becoming more and more difficult. She was finding she had even lesser opportunities to dissuade Misao from her diabolical plans especially since she was elected as one of the members on the Student's Council.

She gave a dismal groan as she recalled how she had tried to ask Misao to walk home with her so as to make use of the journey home to have a good heart-to-heart when she realised that Misao had already left the classroom and on her table left a hastily scribbled note explaining that she had some personal matters to attend to and she was not to worry about anything.

Kaoru gave yet another sigh. With all the trouble her cousin was causing her, it would be a miracle if all her hair had not turned grey by her next birthday. Kaoru was just about to go for a walk to clear her mind when she spied Misao entering the classroom. She attempted to stand up and was going to talk to her cousin when Misao excitedly pushed Kaoru back onto her chair and excitedly occupied the chair in front of Kaoru. Kaoru looked at her cousin- and despite her occasional chants to herself to not lose her wits especially so early in the morning- immediately screamed, "What the hell happened to you?"

Misao just gave her cousin a big grin. She knew she looked a terrible mess, which was definitely the understatement of the year. She had slept very little the night before. Heck, she had not even had a wink of sleep! Although she was too excited and too hyped up to feel the effects of her recent sleep deprivation, her face was definitely showing the effects. Her eyes were now slightly puffy and red. There were two dark rings under each eye, each one around the size of her index finger. However, Misao wasn't bother about her looks- at least for the moment- she was more interested in showing Kaoru whatever information she had gathered on her newly sighted prey otherwise known as one Seta Soujirou.

She happily started explaining all the facts to poor Kaoru who could only sit and stare at her with complete and utter disbelief as to how Misao managed to acquire so much information in such a short amount of time. It turns out, as Kaoru was reluctant to note, that Soujirou's parents had died in a car accident and had been taken in by his uncle, one Shishio Makoto who happened to be the same Shishio who led the famous Makoto industries and became one of the most influential and richest businessmen in Japan. Furthermore, Soujirou had moved to England at the age of three and had stayed there for a few years until his uncle had business to attend to here and Soujirou was required to leave the school to accompany Shishio and his wife, Komagata Yumi. The boy though raised in England had been constantly reminded by his uncle and aunt and thus had not forgotten how to speak Japanese even after being away for so long.

Feeling extremely proud of herself, Misao just smiled an even wider grin at Kaoru who was still staring at Misao unable to believe that Misao could spend so much time on something so trivial and yet not focus on her studies. Kaoru opened her mouth, wanting to reprimand the girl. Although she was the same age as Misao, she had always took it upon herself to guide Misao- being only a few months younger then her- especially when Misao's mother had died at childbirth. However, Kaoru was yet again dismayed to find that Misao had once again escaped from her to talk to a now smiling Soujirou who had just stepped into the classroom.

Misao smiled at Soujirou. She knew that probably he was eyeing the sloppy job she had done on covering her eye bags with the cheap concealer she had bought out of curiousity. Yet, that was the least of her worries. Right now she had a task at hand and no way was she going to slip it up. She had not only spent the entire night researching on Soujirou's background. She had also devised a plan as to how she would ensnare Soujirou's heart thus making the boy reveal his undying love for her.

She now grinned at the boy as the thoughts raced through her head. She had to play it cool. She had to act the role of good classmate offering to show Soujirou around and not the role of evil-monster-preying-on-innocent-victims. "Ne, Seta-kun," she said, sounding shy as she willed herself to look at the soles of her shoes, "Would you like me to show you around the neighbourhood? I would be glad to!" At this she made a scene of looking as though it took her a great deal of courage to look him in the eye before abruptly looking back down at her shoes again and quickly adding a shy, "If you don't mind…"

Misao could hear the cries of whoop in her mind as she saw the chibi version of herself dancing an extremely pitiful version of John Travolta's Saturday Night Fever when Soujirou had smiled at her and her so-called shy advances and replied with a rather delighted yes before walking back to his seat. When she was sure he wasn't looking, she rubbed her hands in glee and had to restrain herself from pumping her fists in air and shouting in triumph. She had to plan for Saturday's event…

_That Saturday…_

Misao stared at herself for the umpteenth time in the mirror making sure that she looked good or at least as though she had put a lot of thought into her wardrobe, eager to make a good impression on Soujirou. Her favourite long-sleeved forest-green shirt, her lucky teardrop choker, a tight black miniskirt and her black boots finished off the ensemble. She smoothed down her skirt and proceeded to check her hair. Today she had decided to plait it into two braids so that she more or less looked like the average kawaii Japanese school girl or so she thought. Happy with everything, she placed her essentials into her black handbag which she slung confidently onto her right shoulder and set off for the bus-stop.

Everything was right in the world. Nothing was going to stop her and nothing, absolutely nothing was going to ruin her day out with Soujirou.

**(A/N: Ok, I know I promised to include some action in this chapter, but because I had not written in so many days (which I will explain why later) but also the chapter will become EXTREMELY long due to the fact that it will describe their entire day-out which I do not wish to do so especially since I'm rather tired seeing as it's 1am plus again and I have to keep an eye out on my ever-watching parents who would no doubt be coming to check on me. Eep! **

**So I had better end this here. As to why I did not update in FIVE days, was because I was EXTREMELY tired on Thursday. Friday? I got hooked onto my computer game and played solidly for 14 hours. I kid you not. Saturday was the day I got my BRAND-NEW electric guitar! I was so ecstatic that I could not resist playing on it the whole of Saturday and Sunday. However, I promise that I will do my best to update as much as I possibly can in the remaining days till school starts.**

EcstasyOfSesshoumaru: Please don't kill me! grovels for mercy I'll give you chocolate!

**Please review! It would really make my day!)**


	5. Chapter 4: Commencing Operation Alpha

**(A/N: Hey peeps, I'm back with another chapter to my latest fanfic project. Thank you to all who have been waiting so patiently for me to get off my lazy butt and write this letter. I apologize for the REALLY late update owing to the fact that since school started I have been really busy and once I got home from school had absolutely no desire to write. So, really sorry. However, I would like to take this opportunity to thank those who have been encouraging. It really means a lot, now on with the chap!)**

**Game Plan  
**Chapter Four: Commencing Operation Alpha

Misao inwardly grumbled as she finally neared the entrance of Momoland, where she was supposed to meet Soujirou a good 15 minutes ago. Apparently, she had misread the sign on the bus and had taken bus number 23 she should have taken 28. As a result, the bus had at first seemed to be heading for the right direction, but instead of turning right at the avenue that led to the amusement park, had just drove straight on. By the time she had realised the situation, she was rather far away from her destination and since there was no other buses leading back, she had to walk back to the amusement park by herself.

Huffing and puffing and blowing on her bangs as they fell onto her face for the umpteenth time that day, she reached the designated area, hot, irate and sweaty. Not something one would look forward to especially when trying to make a good impression on a first date and even though the guy didn't know it was a date one still had to look her best right?

Thoroughly angry and red in the face, Misao stormed right up to the ticket booth where she and Soujirou had arranged to meet, to find him missing! Great! She was late for 15 minutes and the guy decides to bail on her! Now looking hard for something to vent her anger on, she almost strangled the owner of the hand that had suddenly rested on her shoulder. She whipped around happy at last to find something to vent her frustration on when she found herself looking into the face of a smiling Soujirou.

"Ohayo Makimachi-san, sorry if you thought I had left…" Soujirou's greeting was left hanging as the youth noticed Misao's hands lingering very closely around his neck.

Shocked for words, Misao quickly retracted her hands and gave Soujirou what she thought to be an innocent smile, "Oh, please don't feel bad. I'm the one who should be sorry; I was late for 15 minutes. I am so sorry!" Having said her apology, she hurriedly gave him a bow to show him the sincerity of her apology. Misao inwardly bit her cheek as she waited for Soujirou to say something along the lines of, "I'm going home."

So she was taken very much by surprise when Soujirou had just given her another cheery smile and dragged her into the queue to buy entrance tickets. Misao heaved a sigh of relief as the two strolled into the amusement park. She looked at the map of the park in question and stared at all the rides, trying to remember the plan she had formulated at home, the plan that would make all other first dates pale in comparison. She looked up, they were almost at the first of the rides she had planned, the Haunted Castle. She was about to walk up to it when she felt someone tugging at her sleeve. She turned to find Soujirou pointing towards a large roller coaster ride in the distance. She felt her stomach drop to her feet. She wasn't about to admit it, but she always had a fear for heights and there was something uneasy about one hurtling at 100 miles per hour at an approximate 25 feet from the ground. She forced the urge to run away as her stomach did a another 100 feet dive to burrow itself underground as she watched the roller coaster expertly perform a double loop the loop.

However, before she could protest against it, Soujirou had excitedly joined the large crowd waiting in line and so she had no choice but to follow. It would make a terrible impression if she backed out of it, heaven knew how bad an impression she had already made in school. Swallowing her fear back down and ignoring the tight knot she felt at the pit of her stomach, she forced herself to join Soujirou.

Misao felt her whole world spinning before her, her ears felt ready to explode from the screams that erupted from the little girls behind her and her throat felt sore from screaming so much. Longing for a place to rest, Misao gestured towards a tiny restaurant in front of them and leaning against Soujirou, who noticed that she was still very off-balanced even after the ride, the two slowly made their way. After being helped by Soujirou to her seat, Misao restrained the urge to give a little moan of delight as she sank down into the comfy chair, her legs glad for the break. Hungry, she ordered a sandwich and happily munched on it as Soujirou did the same. However, things aren't always as smooth as we want them to be. For Misao, after they had finished their drink, Soujirou had pointed out another ride he wanted to sit on- and Misao already feeling the bile rise in her throat- had no choice but to follow…

Misao placed her hand over her mouth as she tried her best to keep the contents of her food in. Soujirou as it seemed, was so excited had brought her to every single ride that involved one traveling at 125 miles per second. She stood still for a while waiting for the feeling of nausea to subside before she walked back to the bench where Soujirou sat waiting for her. She was about to confess to Soujirou that she couldn't take anymore dangerous rides when two little boys around the age of ten and eleven respectively knocked into her and the contents of whatever they were holding came spilling out, strawberry ice-cream and orange-flavoured soda.

Misao really had to hand it to herself, for not yelling and kicking the boys on the heads for dumping their food all over her. What was she, a garbage bin? She bit back a snarl and a threat full of promise about their deaths when she realised the gentle pressure of Soujirou's hand on her arm.

"It's ok Makimachi-san, you can go buy a new shirt from the Souvenir store. It's no big deal." Soujirou suggested, looking at the big pink blob on her long-sleeved t-shirt. At Soujirou's words, Misao was ready to pound him into little tiny pieces, how could it not be a big deal, after all this was her favourite long-sleeved tee.

Misao slumped unhappily over the table, her face buried in her hands as she sat at the very same restaurant they had lunch in. She was sure Soujirou was thoroughly disgusted with her. She had totally smashed, diced, chopped, pound whatever little chance she had of making a good impression on Soujirou. She could feel the little droplets of tears forming in her eyes as she waiting for Soujirou to rejoin her at their table. She was ready to give up, throw in the towel. All was lost. She was about to give in to the temptation of letting go and having a good cry when she thought she heard footsteps from nearby. She hastily brushed away a few errant tears that had escaped and looked up to find Soujirou back again.

She looked down at her shirt, the soda had very unfortunately been spilled all over her front, the chest area included and the ice-cream had landed smack dab in the middle of her shirt. To say it was extremely embarrassing and uncomfortable were putting things to lightly. The soda had seeped through the material of the shirt and the ice-cream had started to melt, leaving sticky pink strawberry trails on her shirt. Soujirou who had witnessed everything had wordlessly pulled her back to the restaurant and after making sure she was alright, had disappeared for a few minutes which she was sure he had spent in the bathroom practicing lines on how to tell her he didn't want to have anything to do with her ever again.

She looked up from the glass of ice water a waitress had placed in front of her while Soujirou was gone into Soujirou's face where he promptly handed her a large white shopping bag.

"Huh?" Was all Misao managed to choke out when the bag was trust into her hands. Soujirou had not said anything but had smiled and pointed her towards the direction of the toilets. Misao stared at him for a few seconds longer, trying to comprehend his actions before muttering a quick 'thanks' and rushed off with the speed of a missile to the ladies.

Misao frowned at herself in the mirror and gave another frown at the large Mickey Mouse head that adorned the front of her new shirt. The shirt Soujirou had bought for her was at least three times bigger than her and the sleeves draped past her elbows. The shirt didn't rest properly on her shoulders and it looked more like she was wearing something off-shoulder than a shirt. Deciding that there was nothing she could do about her clothes shoulder-wise, she folded the sleeves and tucked the shirt into her skirt so that it didn't look so sloppy. She then folded her now damp but no longer as dirty long-sleeved shirt into the bag and walked back out to join Soujirou.

She plopped the shopping back down and reached for her glass of iced water, savouring the coolness of it as it trickled down her throat. Feeling a lot better and refreshed, she looked back up at Soujirou wanting to thank him again. Before she could say a word, Soujirou had interrupted her.

"Aaah, Makimachi-san. So sorry, but I was in a hurry as I knew you were very uncomfortable so I had just picked the first shirt I could find. I didn't really checked the size. I'm so sorry!"

Misao looked at the guy in front of her and fought hard to resist the temptation of laughing out loud. She had never met a person or a guy for that matter who would be so sweet as to buy her a totally new shirt for her when she had dirtied it.

"I really appreciate this gesture of yours, even though the shirt was too big. It's the thought that counts." Misao said, smiling at Soujirou.

"It looked like you had no more money, otherwise I am sure you would have bought a shirt yourself right?" Soujirou asked then getting no reply had continued, "I also guessed that since you don't have money to buy yourself a new shirt under the circumstances, you wouldn't have money to take a bus right?"

Misao gaped at Soujirou. He had guessed everything correctly! What was he, Sherlock Holmes? She was still rather lost in her thoughts she saw something waving in front of her, which turned out to be Soujirou's hand.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Misao just took his proffered hand as they walked out of the amusement park. 15 minutes later and she was back at home. After a good long shower, Misao pondered over the days' events. She remembered the shock written all over her face when Soujirou had led her to the chauffeur-driven, sleek black BMW. She banged her head against her desk as she remembered that prior to the wonderful drive home, she had screwed up whatever chances she had of getting Soujirou to profess his ardent love for her. Just as she was contemplating suicide, her eyes suddenly snapped wide open.

She may not have had the best first date, but she certainly had the most memorable one! No one who had went on such a date could ever say that they would forget it, so maybe she hadn't screwed up her chances as bad as she did thought she had! Renewed by this train of thought, she quickly got out her foolscap pad and began jotting down new plans for the next date. Makimachi Misao was back in the game!

**(A/N: Ha, ok hoped that you all enjoyed that. I think Sou was a bit OOC though, what do you guys think? Anyways, thanks once again for the support. **

Yahoo: Thanks, your reviews really mean a lot! I promise I won't forget this fic!

Sexy Gurl: No, I won't make Soujirou and Misao fall in love so fast! It would be quite funny. Don't worry, I hear you when you say that love needs time.

Lucy Luci: Thanks for the concern! That was so sweet of you!

X-Files: Dude, thanks for the great suggestions! I'll keep them in mind when I'm writing and thanks for reviewing so many times! . Thank you also for correcting me in my earlier chapter!

**To those that aren't mentioned, don't worry, you are just as important and thank you for taking the time to review. Hands large tubs of chocolate to reviewers Hope to see you all at the next chapter! Till then, take care and review!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Project 'S'

**(A/N: Oh my gosh, it's been almost forever since I coming back to write this fic… whew… Oh wells, now that I'm back, I have more ideas for the story and I'm definitely going to make it better than I had earlier impulsively decided to write about and re-write the earlier chapters. Ok, now that I've got that over with. The loooonnnggg awaited Chapter 5! Enjoy!)**

**Game Plan  
**Chapter Five: Project 'S'

Misao got up to stretch after four long hours of hard work. To any understanding it was hard work but in the eyes of adults - especially teachers – it was called "procrastination", the one thing that prevented students everywhere from getting any headway with homework.

Misao critically assessed the pile of papers on her table. If Jiya saw the mess he would have gone into a fit despite his health but it couldn't be helped! Why? Because it was necessary for her to be sufficiently prepared if she was to succeed at her plan. After all, all great scientists and inventors would tell you they didn't get it right the first time, whatever _it_ was, but she was not going to be caught off-guard like the last time ever again.

"This ain't going to work…" Misao mumbled as she leafed through the stacks of paper on her table. "May be if I added… but then…" She was too immersed in her 'work' to realise there were two things that she was forgetting. Firstly, every student's duty was to make sure that work given from teachers on Fridays was to a certain extent completed and passable for submission. We will get on with the second later on, let's deal with the first problem first.

Misao continued her work late into the night and left only for dinner and the occasional toilet break but other than that, she was set for an all-nighter. Misao may have forgotten about homework and school but the alarm wasn't going to and it rang as loud and clear as it always did.

"Miiiiiiii- chaaaann!!" Sang Okina, "Are you ok hunny pie? You better wake up now or you are going to be late!"

There were some muffled exclamations of "Mmmpfh!" and later a loud 'thud' was heard as Misao gingerly rubbed her now bruised bottom. 'What a way to wake up', she thought and then slowly pulled herself up to go to school.

"Ohaiyou Misao-chan!" Came Kaoru's chirpy greeting. "How was your weekend?"

All Kaoru got for an answer was a distracted "mmmff" and then what sounded like an elephant padding through the school halls. Misao was now fast asleep.

Kaoru sighed to herself, 'Why was Misao doing this to herself?' she thought. 'This is going to be the first and last time that I'm going to use the phrase 'I don't understand women'…'

Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts just as the sound of the bell rang loud and clear reverberating throughout the whole school reminding everyone of why they had come to this torture facility in the morning. School.

Groans were muffled as their homeroom teacher Hiko Seijuurou entered the class and everyone, but Misao got to their feet to reluctantly greet the teacher.

"Alright, listen up! The summer holidays are coming soon, but before that we are going to have our annual summer festival so you all have to think of something to do."

At the mention of 'summer' everyone's ears had perked up and were starting to sit up straighter in their chairs.

"I'm going back to the staffroom now. I don't care how you guys are going to do it, just come up with a plan and submit this form to me…" At this, Hiko waved the piece of paper in his left hand. "…by the end of today. Only class representatives are to submit the form to me. Remember class rule number one: Never disturb me unless necessary. Class representatives, take over. "

In one swift motion, he had left the classroom as quickly as he had made his announcement. The noise that erupted then was enough to wake the dead but Misao remained oblivious as she slept the rest of the first period away.

"Makimachi-san… would you mind telling me why you are not even trying to exert effort to open your eyes in my class?"

Kaoru nudged Misao as she continuously repeated her chant of "Misao-chan!! Wake up!"

"Ouch! What did you do that for, you are going to…" Misao's voice died at her lips when she saw herself facing her dreaded arch-nemesis, Hajime Saitou despite the throbbing pain after receiving a sharp rap on the head with his knuckles.

"You were saying?"

"… Iie! Nothing at all! Really! I wasn't talking about you! You know… bad experience with hits on the head…" Misao furiously mumbled as she tried to get out of the trench that she had placed herself in.

"I see." Came the curt reply as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Well then seeing as how you are so full of enthusiasm in my class as always, you can help to collect last week's homework then."

Misao stood to collect everyone else's homework and had already taken her own out of the bag when she realised that it was completely blank! What the hell was she supposed to do now? She couldn't stop to copy answers from Kaoru as she usually did, the teacher was being a bigger pain-in-the-rear to day and had purposely stopped teaching to wait for her to collect the homework.

'Dang! What the hell am I going to do!!" Such were the thoughts that ran through her head. She sighed as she neatly bundled the stack of homework in her hands. She was resigned to her fate.

"Hajime-sensei, I forgot to do my homework. I'm sorry." Misao said as she passed up the stack of homework to the teacher.

"First time a student is actually honest about things…" Saitou commented but before Misao had a chance to feel that glimmer of hope, it was thoroughly crushed by the next sentence. "Too bad it wouldn't help you. Two hour detention in the library later. Hand in your completed homework at the end."

Upon flashing his patented smile full of evil, it took all of Misao's self-composure not to jump and pummel him to bits.

"Misao-chan, you ok?" Kaoru asked for the fifth time that day as the school bell signalled the end of school.

"Yeah, yeah… Go on ahead, you wouldn't want to miss your after-school club."

Flashing her a huge grin, Kaoru gave her a quick hug and was gone in a flash, she could finally get to see Kenshin!

Shaking her head at her cousin, Misao grabbed her things and slowly made her way down to the library. It was not very far away and it should have been a short walk but people kept blocking her way and constantly bumped into her.

What the hell was going on!? "Where is everyone going?" She asked as she glared fiercely at what felt like the hundredth person to bump into her trying to melt the girl with all the fury she felt.

"Soujirou-sama is playing tennis now!!"

Misao gingerly shook her ears which now stinging from the decibel of the girl's scream. She was about to continue her quest for the library when it suddenly hit her.

'Soujirou-sama!?' Her eyes widened as she recalled how she had neglected him for the entire day and now because of detention she couldn't continue with her plan! She made to turn to head to the tennis court when she realised that escaping detention meant there was more than her soul's worth of trouble with the teacher from hell.

Groaning loudly, she pulled open the library door and was taking small pleasures from the noise she was currently making when the librarian gave Misao her own patented 'shut-up-or-die' glares.

Misao pulled open her Physics textbook and begin to slowly do her homework. She was halfway done when she realised the flaw in her grand plan! The second thing that she had forgotten to take note of that weekend - besides her homework – were The Details!

How could she have forgotten them! It was necessary if she was to pull anything off! Finishing her work at a frenzied pace, she rushed to hand in her Physics homework, nearly killing the two class representatives as she sped past them.

Ignoring Saitou's one raised eyebrow full of scepticism, she ran back to the library to grab her things and headed to the principal's office.

When the secretary had left for her coffee break, Misao pulled out a fresh pad of paper from her bag and searched through the cabinets till she had found what she was looking for.

The manilla-coloured file had the name 'Seta Soujirou' printed neatly on the top left-hand corner.

She placed her notepad and the now opened file side-by-side and began scribbling everything and anything she saw onto her paper. When she was done, she carefully placed the file back inside the filling cabinet and happily rushed home where she begun to collate and digest the information she had just newly acquired.

Staring at the printed sheet of paper in her hand, she allowed herself a small pat on the back. 'With all these information, not only do I know where he stays, but soon I'll be able to find out everything about him! Let Project Stalker begin!'

**(A/N: Hah! Now you know what does the 'S' stand for. No real action here yet, longest chapter in the story though. Don't complain, it's necessary for me to put it in otherwise I can't continue the story. Please review and see ya all in the next chapter!)**

**P.S. Looking for a beta reader. If anyone's interested, please email me at thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6: Plan: Stick like Glue

**(A/N: Yay!! Next chappie! Special thanks to Woody0607 for reviewing! This is my birthday treat to those who had or are reading this fanfic, now onto Chapter 6!)**

**Game Plan  
**Chapter 6: Plan: Stick like Glue

Misao chuckled to herself as she re-adjusted her sunglasses and continued to take notes on her green note-pad.

"Favourite park… check… favourite place in park… check…"

Misao chuckled yet another time, her plan was proceeding smoothly and just as she planned. She ignored the looks passer-bys gave her just as she ignored the heat of that day as she re-adjusted her sun hat and trench coat. It did not matter that she was perspiring more than she had ever done before in her life or that the sweat was enough to fill up three pools; important thing was now she was able to locate Soujirou as and when she liked or needed.

She walked back sniggering to herself, by the end of school next day she would have Soujirou sticking to her like glue.

The next morning Misao had ensured that she had woken up extra early and made even more effort to braid her hair nicely as she sat down at the bus-stop. She glanced at her watch, 7:30am it read. 'Good, Soujirou comes by this bus-stop at 8am every morning.'

She smoothed her skirt and fidgeted slightly in her seat. Now her only problem was how to occupy her time for 30 minutes and yet still look hear-stopping at 8. She stared at the sky and decided the best way was to count clouds.

"23… 24… 25? May be it's the same cloud, so 24 still?" She was too engrossed to notice that a sleek black Mercedes carrying her target was fast approaching where she sat. Still unaware, Misao reached into her pocket to take out her mobile phone about to send a message to Kaoru when she it fell out of her pocket. In classic Mr-Bean style, as she bent down to pick it up she kicked it and it flew into the middle of the road.

"AHH!! My phone, jiya's gonna kill me if it's spoiled!"

She rushed out to pick it up at the same time that afore-mentioned Mercedes was about to reach the same spot where she was.

"Screech!!"

Misao blinked as she found herself staring at the bumper of a black Mercedes. It took her about a few seconds to recover from the shock and still gripping her phone rushed up to where she knew the driver was sitting to blame him for a scare that must have knocked off 20 years from her lifespan.

"Alright buster! Come out with your hands up! What's the meaning of knocking down an innocent school girl?"

"…"

"Don't pretend! Are you even qualified to drive?! Let me see your license right now!"

She would have continued to make more of a fuss when the rear window closest to her rolled down and a voice came from the inside.

"Ohaiyou gozaimasu, I'm sorry for the mistake my driver made. I can assure you that it will never happen again."

"Yeah!! I don't care I demand to be compensated at once! Come out and face me like a man instead of hiding inside this car of yours!"

There was a soft click as the door slowly open to reveal a face that she had only come to recognise after reading up on Soujirou's student file. His uncle.

She was at a loss of words. This was definitely not part of her plan. She had dragged her ass all the way here to see Soujirou and all she got was a badly scratched mobile phone and 35 year off her lifespan.

However, before anything could be said or done, a second black Mercedes had stopped behind her and someone had came running out of the car.

"Oji-san! What happened?"

Misao was once again at a loss for words. Now she was not only too shocked to speak but now she was ready to bury herself in the world's deepest hole and never come back again. Imagine what it must have looked like seeing your classmate screaming at your uncle in the early morning. Even better was the fact that morning traffic had begun to kick in and cars were already piling up behind the two cars.

Misao suddenly found herself being pushed into the back of one of the black Mercedes. She didn't get a chance to see whose car she was in and closed her eyes to give a quick prayer before opening her eyes a fraction to see… Soujirou's uncle. Why wasn't her bad luck ending yet?! She had said please in her prayer!

"Ojou-san, once again I'm deeply sorry for the scare we gave you just now. Please allow me to compensate you by giving you a lift to school. It's the least I can do."

Misao bit her reply, glad that she was able to stop it in time because she was sure that should she really say how she felt, not only would she seem ungrateful but it would have afforded herself a one-way ticket to Shishio-san's list of people Soujirou must never make contact with.

"Thank you." She said as she forced a smile onto her face. "And I apologise for making such a scene just now. Please forgive me." It was taking her all of her effort to say her last sentence as she knew she didn't mean a word of it.

"It's ok, I understand that it must have been a rather big shock to you. I'm sure I would have reacted in the same way that you did."

Misao suppressed the urge to life her eyebrow. The man sitting next to her looked as if he never lost his temper, his cool or anything tangible or intangible for that matter.

She looked out of the window. Dang! Why didn't she land up in Soujirou's car! She replayed the scene over and over in her head and still couldn't find a way to excuse herself of looking like his uncle's executioner. Damn!!

"Ok, here we go. Sakuragi High, have a good day and I hope that we can meet again but hopefully not in the same way." Shishio said with a little laugh as the chauffer stepped down to open the door for her.

"Thank you once more." Misao said as she gave the older man a quick bow and ran off to the toilets determined to drown herself in a toilet bowl.

Misao sat down just as the bell rang and the teacher for first period stepped in. She was just getting ready to suffocate herself with her bag when she noticed a small piece of paper on her table.

She opened it and the contents were as follows:

Makimachi-san, are you ok?

Misao allowed herself a smile. It looked as though her plan was to continue…

Misao landed heavily on her bed as she ran through the entire week's happenings in her head.

After Monday, she had spent the entire Tuesday afternoon trying to pass Soujirou a bento set after track-and-field practice but had only succeeded in taking one step on the track before she was promptly flattened and squashed by the newly-formed, 250-strong (and still growing) Soujirou fan club.

On Wednesday, she approached Soujirou with the intention of asking him for help with History and was even intending to invite him to her house for private lessons when Saitou came in and wasted no time criticising her last Physics assignment.

Thursday was a slight improvement. In the evening she had put on her roller blades and headed to the park to accidentally 'bump' into Soujirou. The plan had succeeded for about the first 10 seconds before she realised that her gentle bump into Soujirou wasn't going to gentle at all and neither was it going to be him that she was crashing into the lovely but extremely tough lamp post.

She met him in the library on Friday and approached him to study together when Kaoru stormed in and dragged Misao out by her ears all the time muttering about a promise Misao made to help look after her dad's store.

Saturday was the day that she headed to the fancy French restaurant to "meet" Soujirou but was stuck doing chores for Okina and was late to meet him. When she had finally reached the restaurant, she randomly ordered a dish and was about to "bump" into him when he left the restaurant. She was left with a plate of food that strangely resembled snails and was too afraid to eat. When it came to paying the bill, she realised that the dish was more than she could normally afford and even then she couldn't pay as she had left her purse at home.

Misao sighed as she sat up. Project 'Stalker' was a success but it looked as if Plan: Stick like Glue was a total failure. Not only did he not pay her anymore attention (she was sure he was now paying even less than before) but she had succeeded in only making herself a bigger fool than ever. She was feeling horribly depressed and sorry for herself when her mobile rang.

"Moshi moshi."

"Ne, Misao-chan! Guess what! I just heard from a very reliable source that the school is giving us permission to go to the beach this year as part of our summer school trip!!"

Misao's eyes lit up when she heard the word "beach". Beaches meant bikinis and the perfect excuse to show more skin. Which guy could resist a girl in a tight two-piece?

Extremely excited now, Misao quickly muttered "Thank Himura-sensei for me." And sprang into action. If she was to make Soujirou's jaw drop then first she had to find the perfect swim wear and beach attire.

**(A/N: Ok, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Cya at the next chapter and remember: Review!!)**

P.S. It's my birthday today! (now accepting all major credit cards, sacks of gold and bags of chocolates!!)


End file.
